


Scotched

by littleficlets (addictedkitten)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/littleficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Ashton spend Christmas together during the band's first trip to record in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotched

It’s Christmas Eve and Calum’s cheeks are just about as red as the stuffed stockings hung over the fireplace mantle. He’s got the giggles again, has on and off since stumbling upon the admittedly entertaining combination of his own name and the scotch they’ve been allowed from the liquor cabinet. “Calum Macallan,” he repeats, shoulders hunched as he laughs into his glass. “That’s it, I’m changing my name. I have to, right?” 

“Yes,” Ashton says. Calum grins at him, swaying into his space until he’s leaning his head on Ashton’s shoulder. The cuddle turns into a nuzzle, Calum rubbing his nose against Ashton’s collarbone. 

“Thanks for coming with me,” he says. As if it’s Ashton doing him a favor, coming along to the surprisingly big stone pile in the Scottish countryside to spend the holidays. Ashton takes another sip of scotch and his stomach lurches with the memory of how sick he felt realizing his mum couldn’t afford to fly him home for Christmas, that he’d be stuck at the London house alone. How quickly Calum’s plans changed, how he suddenly decided to spend the holiday in the UK, and wouldn’t Ashton come along? They could take the train up north, the tickets were cheap. 

There’s a catch still in his voice when Ashton says, “Thanks for inviting me.” 

“Obviously,” Calum says. He fits himself into Ashton’s side like he fit himself into Ashton’s life as soon as they met, always at his house, in his car, leant up against him convincing him of the benefits of bro cuddling. In his bed, once or twice (three times), convincing him of the benefits of other things. Ashton takes another drink of his scotch, too fast. It burns going down and the thought of going down makes Ashton’s cheeks burn too. 

He only does it so Calum won’t have to, so it’s not always Cal moving in first. He only does it because it’s Christmas, almost, and he’s been good this year, strong, brave. He does it because it’s a gift he’s taking for himself, not giving, and because the noise Calum makes against his mouth is so soft, sweet, startled and joyful when Ashton kisses him. His empty glass tips over onto the rug, and Ashton threads his fingers through Calum’s hair, keeping Calum as close as he wants to be, as close as he can.


End file.
